


Summer-Salt

by TyrusStillLives



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, Kira sucks, M/M, Muffy friendship, but they're not fooling anyone, tuffy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: After costume day, Buffy confronts T.J. about his sudden change of plans and T.J. goes to make it up to Cyrus.





	Summer-Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

Cyrus couldn’t help sulking throughout the day. He couldn’t fathom why T.J. would dress up with Kira instead of him. Deep down, he wasn’t surprised, but he could have at least called before Cyrus showed up to school with a strainer on his head. As he trudges to his lunch table, he half-heartedly greets Buffy and Marty and plops himself down next to them. He definitely doesn’t appreciate the pained look that he gets from Buffy.

“I don’t need your pity,” Cyrus says bitterly.

“I didn’t say anything,” Buffy says defending herself.

“You thought it though,” Cyrus says, “I’m really okay.”

“Cyrus, it’s okay to be hurting,” Buffy says, “What T.J. did was not okay.”

“I know!” Cyrus snaps. “I guess deep down I’m not really surprised though. He’s this cool popular basketball player, and I’m a dorky gay Jew.”

“Should I be here for this?” Marty asks, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. He vaguely knows T.J., but he only knows him to be a jerk. This whole situation is confusing to him and he feels like he’s not supposed to be hearing the conversation. He’s only really close to Buffy.

“I really don’t care at this point,” Cyrus says.

“You’re so important to T.J.,” Buffy assures him. “You have to know that.”

“I thought I knew that,” Cyrus laments, “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think that maybe…” He trails off, afraid to finish his sentence.

“Cyrus, you can tell me anything,” Buffy says, placing a consoling hand over his.

“What’s the point?” Cyrus says, “T.J.’s just another heterosexual boy who’s scared of looking “gay” or whatever. It’s better that I forget him and move on. I can’t believe I thought he might like me too.”

“Cyrus, I really think that Kira—“

“I’m done talking about this,” Cyrus says, cutting Buffy off. “How have you been Marty?”

“I’ve been pretty good,” Marty says cautiously. “I’m really sorry about…this. You deserve a better guy.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus says weakly. He attempts a genuine smile, but it comes off pained. He’s really trying to believe Marty, but it’s hard to keep his confidence up when T.J., the one person who always believed in him, has seemingly abandoned him for a girl he just met.

The rest of lunch is a blur. Buffy keeps squeezing his hand as a sign of support, but it only makes the tears in his eyes threaten to fall. She tries to assure him that his self-worth does not depend on a guy. Cyrus already knows that, but it doesn’t make it any easier. He just wants to go home and cry into his pillow.

—————

After her basketball practice, Buffy finds T.J. sitting on a bench outside of the school. He is slumped over with a hoodie zipped up over his costume of betrayal. She has to compose herself before she talks to the boy so she doesn’t lose her cool.

“Hey,” T.J. says, his voice is strained and filled with worry, “How’s Cyrus?”

“After you abandoned him?” Buffy says with a fake smile. “He’s never better.”

T.J. knows that Buffy’s anger is warranted, but he still feels an urge to deny it all. He wishes there was a way to explain it all without outing himself, but he can’t. He’s spent the whole day agonizing over how to stay friends with Cyrus, but he can’t think of anything.

“Buffy, it’s Kira’s fault!” T.J. yells.

“What do you mean?” Buffy says.

“I mean, I know it’s my fault because I make my own choices, but I was really excited for the costume with Cyrus until Kira talked to me about it,” T.J. says. “She just made me feel so wrong. And I got scared.”

“You should have at least told Cyrus,” Buffy says. She’s trying to be understanding, but there’s a clear edge to her voice. It makes T.J. want to sink into himself more than he already has.

“Please,” T.J. says, “Cyrus means more to me than anyone else.”

“I know,” Buffy says softly, “But you need to tell me what’s going on.”

T.J. doesn’t speak. He’s afraid to say everything in his mind.

“I’ll help you, but you need to tell me what’s wrong,” Buffy says. “What did Kira say?”

“She made me feel bad for wanting to do the costume with Cyrus, and it’s been a long time since I’ve felt so much shame for just being me,” T.J. says, his heart is pounding.

“T.J.,” Buffy starts as she takes a step towards him, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m saying that I think Kira saw that there was something she could use against me, and she knew exactly what to say to make me nervous to be with Cyrus for costume day,” T.J. says. He knows he’s rambling, but he doesn’t know how to stop. “I’m not ashamed of being gay, but I don’t want Cyrus to realize my feelings because I don’t know if he’d like me back and…it’s just scary.”

“I may not really understand because I’m not gay,” Buffy says, “But I get it. And there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

T.J.’s mouth forms a small smile, but the anxiousness still bubbles up in his stomach. “What should I do?”

“I will talk to Kira, and you should talk to Cyrus,” Buffy says. “He’ll never abandon you if you explain what you’re feeling.”

T.J. nods, but his eyes are wide and he looks truly petrified.

“Hey, T.J.,” Buffy says, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be okay. And I’ll be here for you, okay?”

Without answering, T.J. pulls Buffy in for a hug and buries his face in the collar of her hoodie. He’s never been this vulnerable with her before, and it’s somewhat terrifying. In this moment, though, he needs her support.

—————

Cyrus has been blasting sappy breakup songs and crying into his pillow for about an hour when he hears the door bell ring. He assumes it’s just one of his step mom’s clients, so he turns down the volume and continues wallowing in his sadness. After a few moments, there’s a soft knock on his bedroom door. Cyrus quickly wipes off the wetness from his face and flips his pillow to hide the tear stains on the baby blue fabric before opening his bedroom door. He feels the tears rushing back to his eyes when he sees T.J. standing in front of him. It makes it worse that he’s wearing the board shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses that he should have been wearing earlier that day. And a tank top so Cyrus could see all the definition in his arm muscles and—no, he’s moving on from T.J. He has to.

“It’s a little late for that,” Cyrus says finally.

“Better late than never?” T.J. says meekly. His tone is so apologetic that Cyrus almost feels bad, but he has to keep strong.

“What are you doing here?” Cyrus asks as he begrudgingly steps aside to let T.J. into his room.

“I’m here to apologize,” T.J. starts.

“You already did,” Cyrus says. “And you know what, I’m not surprised. I guess I was dumb to think that someone like you would ever want to do a “couples costume” with me. I mean, you’re a handsome basketball captain and I’m just some dork who actually gave you a chance. I should have known you’d abandon me right when someone more popular showed interest in you.”

“Cyrus, shut up,” T.J. snaps. He can’t bear to hear this boy put himself down anymore. “You literally couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Really?” Cyrus says. It sounds almost like a challenge.

“It has nothing to do with you, and I’m really sorry that I didn’t call you. That was shitty of me,” T.J. says.

“Yeah,” Cyrus says, “So what’s your explanation?”

T.J. is taken aback by Cyrus’s bluntness, but he supposes he deserves it. “I don’t know how to tell you,” T.J. starts, “It’s just Kira…”

“If you like her, it’s not your fault,” Cyrus says. “I get it.”

“That snake? Hell, no!” T.J. exclaims with disgust. “Just give me a little bit of time to say what I need to say. Without interruptions. Please?”

Cyrus notices the sincerity in his eyes, and he nods. He sinks onto his bed and pats the spot next to him for T.J. to sit.

“I’d rather pace if that’s okay,” T.J. says earning a nod from Cyrus. “I was really excited to do the costume with you, but Kira came to me yesterday and tried to convince me that it would be weird to do a costume with you. She made me feel stupid for picking you over her which is bullshit because I barely know her and you’re like my favorite person in the world. I was trying to not let it get to me, but it made me think that…maybe I’d lose you if you found out how I truly feel about you. And I felt like the only way to prevent that was to go along with her.”

“T.J.,” Cyrus says, quietly hopeful, “What are you saying?”

T.J. stops his pacing and looks Cyrus in his deep brown eyes. They usually bring him so much comfort, but right now they terrify him. T.J. wishes he could turn back and not do this right now, but Cyrus deserves an explanation.

“I was afraid that Kira would out me,” T.J. finally says, wincing at his own words. Being gay is just part of who he is. It shouldn’t bring him this kind of paralyzing fear. After processing his shock, Cyrus steps forward and wraps his arms around his friend’s neck in a warm hug.

“It’s okay,” Cyrus assures him. “You’ll be okay. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“I’m not ashamed of being gay, but I’m just not ready for everyone to know,” T.J. says, pulling away from Cyrus’s warm embrace. “And I wasn’t ready for you to know, but I’d rather take my chances than lose you forever.”

Cyrus cocks his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Cyrus,” T.J. says gathering up every bit of courage he has left. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I can’t keep my mind off of you. I think Kira realized just how much I like you, and she used that to manipulate me into doing a costume with her. I felt too self-conscious to even pick up my phone and explain it to you. I’m so sorry.”

Cyrus has stepped back from him. T.J. begins to doubt himself again as Cyrus doesn’t say a word, and an unreadable expression is plastered across his face.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t even know if you’re gay,” T.J. says, “So I guess I’ll just go. I’m sorry.”

T.J. turns away from Cyrus and begins to walk towards the bedroom door, but he’s stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Will you kiss me?” Cyrus asks with a blush beginning to appear across his cheeks.

T.J. is rendered speechless. He wants to shout “Fuck yes!” and sweep the boy off the ground and into his arms, but he’s frozen in shock.

“I mean, I get it if you don’t want to,” Cyrus says timidly, “I wouldn’t want to kiss me either because I’m just me and—“

“Oh my God, shut up,” T.J. finally says as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Cyrus’s lips. The kiss is short but sweet, and T.J. wraps his arms around Cyrus’s waist to keep him close.

“Wow,” T.J. says. His voice is soft and breathy, and the way he gazes into Cyrus’s eyes is enough to drive him crazy. Cyrus knows his face is more red than it’s probably ever been, but he couldn’t care less.

“I don’t want to hear any more self-deprecating comments out of you, okay?” T.J. whispers. He looks with sincerity into Cyrus’s eyes.

“On one condition,” Cyrus says with a sly smile, “Kiss me again.”

Without a verbal response, T.J. pulls Cyrus in again. The second kiss is deeper and makes T.J.’s heart beat faster than it ever has before. Cyrus runs his fingers through his hair as his soft lips connect with T.J.’s. They can definitely get used to this.

—————

“So what’s the deal with T.J.?” Marty questions as he sits down with Buffy at the lunch table on Monday. “How did he and Cyrus become close.”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Buffy says, “T.J. just seems to never be able to be mean to Cyrus, and Cyrus kind of forced him into our friend group. He’s been nicer since he and Cyrus started hanging out.”

“And the costume day thing?”

“I can’t really say much,” Buffy says. “They planned to do a costume together, but Kira got in the way because she’s a jerk.”

“Wait, are they—“

“We need to stop talking about them,” Buffy says noticing T.J. and Cyrus walking up to the table. As if everything has gone back to normal, they are walking entirely too close to each other and stealing loving glances at each other when the other doesn’t seem to be looking. Buffy smiles at the sight, and she greets them as they sit down at their table.

“I see you two made up,” Buffy says smirking. Cyrus nods bashfully.

“That’s a major understatement,” T.J. says. Cyrus coughs, clearly taken-aback by T.J.’s statement.

“T.J.!” Cyrus exclaims, “We just kissed.”

“But that’s a little more than making up.”

“Okay okay,” Buffy says waving her hands, “That’s enough. You guys are happy boyfriends now. I get it.”

T.J. and Cyrus wear matching blushing expressions.

“I’m Marty, by the way,” Marty says, feeling sufficiently awkward from the conversation in front of him.

“Marty from the party?” T.J. says. His tone is teasing of Buffy. “The legend himself?”

“You know it,” Marty says.

“God, you’re cocky,” Buffy groans.

“You love it,” Marty says flirtatiously.

“Marty, where’s your girlfriend?” Cyrus asks.

“Oh, uh, she has algebra right now,” Marty says. He tries to act nonchalant but there is a bit of guilt in his eyes.

“I’m going to talk to Kira today,” Buffy says to T.J. in an attempt to change the subject.

“Oh that’s okay,” T.J. says, “I don’t really care if she says anything. I was just terrified of Cyrus finding out about me, but clearly that turned out okay.”

“Yeah clearly,” Buffy says. “I’m really happy for you two.”

T.J. smiles at Cyrus and grabs his hand under the table. He leans over and kisses him on the forehead, ignoring the fake gagging sounds that Buffy makes in response.


End file.
